


Symphony

by catalina8



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalina8/pseuds/catalina8
Summary: The new trailer got to me and i couldn't stop thinking about Diane and Kurt bed scene. So, here it is, my version. Hope you will enjoy it!





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of me, the way i imagined it. Until the new season starts, we can't do anything else but imagine, based on a 2 minutes trailer. I have no idea if i am even close of the actual scene, although i very much doubt it. Is the first time i wrote a sex scene so be kind with me. I've tried to be very sensorial in descriptions, hope i did a good job making you feel this more vivid. Maybe is not what you would expect, but here it is! Please comment, i need your opinions!

The raining was hitting furiously into the windows. It was raining for a long time now and the days were almost as dark as the nights. The sound of the classical music, mixed with the sound of rain made almost a majestic sound. In the dark room, they were making another kind of music, one even more impressive, more splendid, more grandiose than the nature’s sound. Little, gentle gasps, a grunt here and there, sweet, barely heard whispers said into each other’s ears, words that they were keeping only for themselves, words unvoiced in other circumstances, words that made intimate moments become reverential. A strange light reflected inside the room, the kind of yellowy light that sometimes accompanies morning rains. The window was opened a little, just enough to let in the earthy smell of the rain falling on the ground that continued in the room with the smell of their love making, just as earthy. A smell that made them feel alive, feel perfectly aware of their bodies, separately and combined, of the world they were living in and in the same time making them forget about it completely, of the time that slowly follows his course, but almost makes them feel like is standing still, just for them, just for today, just for this moment.  
His hands are holding her hips tight, guiding her, her head is falling back, not able to contain the pleasure that is making her constantly close her eyes without her will, like her body demands her to pay attention to all the amazing sensations that are growing inside of her. How could this have existed without her knowing it, how could these emotions, these feelings, these sensations come together in this sublime way only in his arms? How did she live without it for a year? This man…if she were to choose her heaven, this was it, this was her heaven. Him, surrounding her, inside and out, enveloping her in his manhood, completing her in this glorifying way. No one before came even close in making her feel like this. She made an effort and looked down into his eyes, continuing her steady, flowing movements. She wanted to see in them, the effect she had on him. She imagined he could find on her face exactly the same expression, mirroring his and she was right. His eyes were almost drowning in ecstasy. He looked back in her blue watery eyes, leaning in her gaze, taking even more pleasure from the love he found there, a love that he was certain never existed before him. He revealed in the thought that she was his, she was his woman, no one else’s and she will forever be his. It was a primal, maybe animalic, carnal instinct that he could not fight. The need, the hunger for her was so great, that it made him feel things he never thought he would. The absence of her and the constant fear that he will never be able to get her back, that she would never come back to him, starved him, drove him insane and now that by some miracle she was back in his arms, he couldn’t get enough of her. Her hands, that were resting, behind her, on his legs, moved each on one side on him. Her breast was touching his chest gently, feeling their softness and making his hands move mechanical, in a well-known gesture, on the sides of them, squeezing them lightly. His lips and teeth, traced an invisible line on her neck, trying to taste her, to feel her in every way he could, using all of his senses.  
Her wavy blonde hair was covering his face, making him feel it’s flowery, maddening smell. She lowered herself, kissing his chest and then went up again, her lips touching his lips gently, slowly, teasing him, but also wanting to prolongue this tender moment. He smiled in her kiss, thinking ahead, of his next move. He held her legs tight and with a sudden move, he flipped her around, rearranging his position between her long, smooth legs. She laughed, a laugh so joyous, so happy, a sound that for him was more beautiful than any music in the world. He smiled at her, lean in, his lips close to her ear and whispered simply, truly “I love you!”. She pressed her cheek tight to his, closing her eyes “Kurt…” and the words came out in a holy whisper “I love you! My God, I love you!” He started to move inside her slowly, then he put his right arm under her leg, lifting it, needing to go deeper, even deeper… Her eyes closed again, her hands moving frantic on his back, down his legs, pulling him even closer, closer… Their mouths were moving incessant, tasting everything they could, feeling the salty taste of each other’s skin. He lifted his torso, increasing the rhythm, her hand desperately reached between her open legs, not being able to resist anymore, wanting to feel her body tremble with pleasure. His hands were tense, holding her legs, his body shivered every time he went deep inside her. He could feel her muscles contracting, like in a well-rehearsed symphony, she lifted her chin, her eyes closed tight, and the beautiful song of her release overflow the room. She almost didn’t recognize her voice, the sounds that escaped her sounded so far away, the pleasure shutting everything out and for a few seconds it was just the two of them and the most intense pleasure in the world. She panted deeply, pulling him down, wanting to feel him, his skin over her skin, his body heat, his breath on her face, his intoxicating smell, a smell that she never felt before, his own, personal smell, that made her nostrils and her throat tingle. He grunted loudly, thrusting a few more times with force, his hands holding her legs tight, digging into her flesh, knowing that he would let bruises there. He then kissed her sweaty face ceaseless, like she was the precious thing on the earth, he kissed her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her forehead with rapid movements, and then he tried to regain his breath, resting his forehead on her shoulder, waiting to get down from his high.  
He rolled over her, with his face turned to the ceiling and closed eyes. “Oh, God!” he whispered, amazed like it was the first time.  
“I’m happy!” she said with a tired, lascivious voice that made him want to start it all over again. But her statement filled his heart with joy, he made her unhappy for so long, that hearing her say she is happy, simple, plain, with nothing to cloud her happiness made him really happy. He let out a small, tired chuckle, closing his eyes. “Am I ridiculous?” she continued. “Maybe. But then we both are!” . He kissed her nose and lifted himself to go to the bathroom, almost unwilling to move her leg, that was now straddling him. She lifted herself fast, looking scared, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him, her facial expression all serious and grave now. She looked him in the eyes, like she was looking for some kind of truth there, some protection, some reassurance “Tell me, everything will be all right!”. It was half a question, half a demand. He felt his heart sink a little, knowing that he hurt her in a way that made her this scared, this insecure about their future. “What could go wrong?” He said simply, sure of himself, trying to instill the same confidence in her. There wasn’t anything in this world strong enough to come between them, to make them get lost from each other again. Nothing! He sealed his unsaid promised with a kiss, caressed her cheek and he stood up. Outside, the rain stopped and the world was waiting!


End file.
